Just a Walk in the Park
by last-days-of-pern
Summary: Short little happy go lucky fic about a walk in the park.


Title: Just a Walk in the Park

Author: Kimberly aka last_days_of_pern

Feedback: it would be nice of you :)

Pairing: W/T

Rating: G (wholesome fun for everyone)

Disclaimers: All the little people appearing in this story belong to Joss, not me *sigh*

Summery: Just a walk in the park. ~~ Betcha would have never figured that out :P

Willow buried her head underneath the pillow to escape the annoying rays of sun that were peeking through the blinds. No use, she was awake. Looking up at the clock she noticed it was only seven a.m. Feeling on the other side of the bed she detected the empty spot that was usually filled with her lover.

"Tara?" Willow called out; she glanced around the room and spotted a note on the desk. Wrapped up in the blanket Willow got up and read the note:

Willow,

Went to go get breakfast, will be back soon.

Love you,

T.

"Aw that's so sweet." Willow beamed. She just loved it when Tara would go get breakfast from the Espresso Pump for them. Of course she liked her morning snuggle more, but that could always be done after they ate.

Willow was still smiling ear to ear at the note when Tara walked back into the room. "Morning sleepyhead."

Willow waddled over to Tara and gave her a little kiss; then she tried to see what was in the bag her girlfriend was carrying. "Oooh a little impatient this morning are we?" Tara laughed, but opened the bag anyway.

When Willow tried to grab the bag she almost lost the blanket that was wrapped around her, "burrrr…this is California it's not supposed to be cold," she pouted as she waddled back over to the bed and wrapped the other blanked around her. Tara sat down next to her and handed over a bagel and coffee.

"It's not that cold once you get up and get moving silly. Can't stay in your pajamas all day."

Willow pouted again, "darn." Tara rewarded her with another little kiss. "So what do we get to do if I get out of my pajamas, I need an incentive."

"Um, we could…go to the park and walk around, maybe take a picnic lunch…or…"

"Nope, like the park idea." Willow smiled. Making small talk the two finished their breakfast. And after a small tickle fight, Willow relinquished the blankets and scuttled off to the bathroom for a shower to start the day. By time she was all ready to mosey on it was nine o'clock.

"Don'tcha think it's a little early to go to the park?"

"Nope, less people means more birds and little cute, furry animals will be out." Tara answered opening the door. "After you madam."

"Why thank you." Willow played along. As they stepped out of Tara's room they intertwined their fingers and swung their arms back and forth playfully. They made for quite a strange pair, skipping along the paths of UC Sunnydale singing different kids

songs as they went.

Luckily for them the park wasn't far from the campus, of course it being a small town nothing was far from anything. Just as predicted there were no people, yet lots of birds out whistling while they worked. Willow and Tara had fun pointing out the different birds to each other as they went.

After a few minutes Tara pointed behind Willow, "look." Willow complied and turned. There was a little tiny baby bunny rabbit nibbling on something it had found on the trail. It looked up at the strange humans warily.

"Aw he's so cute, can we keep `im?"

"Honey, I'm not to sure Miss Kitty would get along with him." Tara answered sadly; after all it was a really cute little fella.

"Oooh, we could give him to Xander and Anya." Willow emphasized the last name of the statement with an evil gleam in her eye.

"Vixen." Tara laughed and dragged Willow away from where the little critter was enjoying his breakfast. "Besides I don't want her to turn you into a troll."

"Hmm…good point." Willow reclaimed Tara's hand and they continued their morning stroll peacefully. After walking along for some time Willow walked over to a tree stump and sat down, looking out over a grassy field area where dozens of birds were playing a little birdie game.

"It's so peaceful out here." Tara said contently as she sat on the large stump next to her girlfriend and linked their arms, resting her head on her lover's thin shoulder.

"Mmm." Willow agreed. "What do you think they're playing?"

"Birdie hop scotch." Tara said without missing a beat. Managing to keep a straight face as Willow looked at her questioningly.

"Hop scotch?" Willow asked.

"Birdie hop scotch." Tara corrected then pointed out at the birds she continued, "see how they hop over each other, skipping every few…birdie hop scotch."

"Right…" Willow lengthened the one word so that it was three syllables instead of one. Tara never lost her straight face.

"No really. They had it on the discovery channel. The have birdie dodge ball, and birdie ring around the rosy too." Willow raised her eyebrow and gave Tara an `are you an alien' look. Tara cracked and started laughing.

"Oooh, you." Willow bumped Tara's head playfully with her shoulder, then hopped up and started walking backwards, "race you back to the path." Without waiting for an answer she took off, knowing Tara would follow.

Willow didn't look back once as she ran, she didn't want to fall after all. When she got back to the path, that was about 100 yards from where they had been sitting, Tara was already there waiting patiently for Willow. Willow looked at her unbelievingly, then back to where they had been, then back at Tara, "…but…how…"

Tara smirked, "remember that new spell I was looking up?" Tara stuck her tongue out at Willow, "that's what you get for trying to cheat."

For the third time that day, Willow put on her pouty face, "oh pooh." Just for effect she stomped her foot on the ground.

Tara laughed gently at her partner. "Oh you are just too cute for your own good." Tara tapped Willow on the nose with her index finger.

Willow put on her best smile, "I know." Together they set out to go back to the campus. "So now what it's only…ok I don't wear a watch so I don't know what time it is."

Tara laughed, "I'm sure it's still early. She could go get Buffy and Dawnie and go to the mall. I need to get a new incense burner anyway."

"Oooh, that could be fun, maybe see a movie too?"

"Sure."

"So, to the house o' Summers."

Changing their direction the two left the park and went to go rustle the Summers girls out of bed for a day of shopping and cinema fun. All just another fun filled day in the sometimes way to exciting life of Willow Rosenberg and Tara MaClay.

THE END.


End file.
